vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118771-why-so-dead
Content ---- ---- ---- yes you did miss something, you missed that they have free snacks in the office =P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But battleground and dungeon queues are cross-server, are they not? | |} ---- ---- I only have 7 days. I was notorious for my honesty and a bit of passive aggressive trolling(Hi BusterCasey admit it. You missed me). I wanted what was best for the game. When the Attunement Graphic was shown I was in here telling them it would hurt the game on the 1st day of launch. When people wre saying Silver was fine for Attunement Dungeons I challenged that notion. The bottomline is the casual experience extends into End Game in the Modern MMORPG market. If I can't Pug a raid then why am I here as a Casual? If Dungeons require a mic why am I here as a casual? If raids require Attunements why am I here as a Raider? I could already be raiding in other games. As I said before I really quit(I threatened to do it like every month lol) The best thing they can do to generate interest is go Free To Play now. I've been playing another game and it's as good as it's been in a long time. WildStar's core mechanics are brilliant but the Philosophy behind it was so poor. Now it's too late to catch up. They can still be a brilliant game while being F2P. A single Patch isn't going to turn it around. It's too late to start advertising more heavily. It will never be what it could and SHOULD have been. The fact that it has everything yo mentioned and it's not succeeding the way it should borders on heartbreaking because it should have been. There should be millions playing this game.Unfortunately, that "other" game actually has it's swagger back, if you will. The people there aren't even thinking about WildStar now. WildStar had to be right from day one. F2P or even A Realm Reborn level of change is all it can do. I know people don't want to hear it because they are intent on having their own little thing but that's where WildStar is now and where it has been since the 1st major patch. The Attunement should have been dealt with instantly. If people could have just gotten in the raids the game might be in a better place. It didn't matter to the people how hard the Raids were back then. It's why they showed up. Only to be met with a gate(on top of a myriad of other issues). Disclaimer* I'm not looking for any fights. I just never got the chance to vent. | |} ---- Yep, but a lot of people are just doing daily events in Defile, BH and R-12, although I haven't queued on my main so I wouldn't know. Also, there is an option to queue cross server or your own server so it could be that a lot of PvE players are queuing on their servers and not cross servers. | |} ---- What about RNG exactly? In what way is it different from other games? I don't know as I haven't gotten to endgame. And that seems pretty common for games... maybe I just play the wrong games, but pretty much every game I play breaks things everytime they patch things. Disappointing to hear that classes aren't well balanced though. Though that also isn't uncommon for MMOs. WoW has 1 or 2 useful specs per class, some classes entirely at the bottom of the charts, and RIFT has the most cookie cutter talents ever. Those are the only other MMOs I play so I dunno about how well balanced others are. The developers communicate a lot more than in any other MMO I've played. The dev tracker is a lot more frequent and they reveal a lot more info during the (now rare) streams. I don't know enough about what bugs there are and how long they take to iron out and whatnot but as I understand it they try not to just push out updates as fast as possible because it results in people working on different builds at different times, which makes everything less efficient. Yeah I can understand not wanting to play with broken skills. I wouldn't have asked why people quit 5 months ago, but it seems really well ironed out now. I'm not at endgame but the only issue I've had is Leap sometimes damaging the people at the starting area instead of the landing area. | |} ---- Weren't raids really buggy at month one? WOuldn't that of drove the casuals away? Also long time no see Balf. | |} ---- Later fights were buggy. If guilds that were no lifing it were struggling there wasn't much to worry about. I also think we can see how not letting them in turned out, sadly. Hi they threw me 7 free days. | |} ---- Okay I may give the PVE server a try. Well I don't know how the progression in spaced out at max since I'm still levelling, but I personally don't care if I can't hop into raids right away. For me "endgame" is all relative... I don't think everyone should just be funneled into raids. The more time you invest into MMOs the more you get out of them... so for me I don't care if raiding takes a year to get to, because if I don't hvae time for it I can just do the stuff that comes before it. I have no need to be on the highest tier content designed for the most dedicated raiders. I think 40-man raids were a mistake and I heard they're gonna be making all raids 20-man in the future which is good. Personally I was let down by the latest expansion for the "other" game. It has a good storyline but is really lacking in content. Smallest world yet, least amount of stuff to do (outside of one time rare spawns), and it sounds like it's only gonna have two raid tiers. I wasn't impressed by it. You're right that it had to launch better... some people are gonna have a sour taste in their mouth. But surely it can turn around, no? I mean the "other game" was utter garbage in its infancy. Granted it didn't have as much competition, but people couldn't even log on due to all the server problems, there was like a second of lag for ages, only one spec per class was viable until TBC, and even then (and ever since then) it's only improved marginally. This is why I'm interested in knowing what sort of things people think will bring back more players to play Wildstar. Besides what just caused someone to quit during a very sloppy launch, but what is keeping them away that they would return for? I feel like the thing the game needs is more content at level cap and in general... needs some more dungeons, and a few exclusive to level 50... and marketing + a free trial to level 10 or something. | |} ---- ---- All of the above! And lvl 50 dungeon queue's are to slow on European cross realm, the other night it was 40 min queue and I was queued as a tank. Lvl 50 pvp is dead the queues for battlegrounds rated or not are also to long. And you can forget battlegrounds on a low level alt they just don't pop. All of this has killed the game for me and I was a huge fan :-( They need huge numbers of players both pve and pvp to come back on European servers to make the game work and be fun (raid logging is boring) | |} ---- ----